Courage Rides on The Wind
by Danball Vampire Shogun
Summary: Sequel to Element of Courage. Upon the dawn of a brand new adventure, things begin to seem amiss as things don't occur as they should and events don't happen in sequence. There's a powerful enemy at the roots and the courage necessary floats about on the rushing wind...
1. First Encounter! God of Destruction!

It was dark, that much he could easily tell and the ground beneath him was non-existent, leaving him floating in the vast darkness.

Empty green eyes surveyed the thick darkness surrounding them, questions of how he got there swam through his mind at rapid paces. Each and every time ended with no answer though and it roused his curiousity even more.

"Just what is this place?" He asked to only himself, fully aware that he was alone in this desolate space. Why was he though?

Suddenly, he felt ground beneath his feet and stood on the newly found ground. Turning around he was faced with a long hallway, almost seeming infinite with glass portraits lined upon the left and right walls. He began walking down the hallway stopping at the first portrait of a girl with pink streaks in her hair, he knew who she was but couldn't gather her name on his tongue.

 **"Do you know who she is?"** The voice was nothing above a whisper, yet it sounded like it was whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, I think so." He turned around to see the adjacent portrait of an armored woman, her eyes glowing with energy and a glare filled with hatred.

 **"And her?"** He nodded dumbly and frowned at the portrait.

"Uh-huh, I know I don't like her." The voice 'hmm'ed in response and asked another question.

 **"What about your history with her?"**

"I...fought her...I think. To save..." He turned around to the portraits on the left and pointed at them all. "...them."

Suddenly, the ground beneath him was shattered and he fell to another platform, this one surrounded by mirrors. He walked up to one to see himself, taller, stronger, and with a powerful sword in hand.

 **"Do you know who that is?"**

He stared wide-eyed at himself, "That's me?" He looked to the next mirror and was greeted with another look at himself, but with radiating golden hair and ruby red eyes.

"This one is...full of light..." He looked to the next mirror and almost recoiled at the sight. A version of himself with midnight black hair and soul-less eyes and his mouth set in a tight line, one that promised pain. "While this one is...full of darkness."

One by one, the mirrors suddenly cracked as the shards fell to the floor, the ground beneath him doing the same until it broke.

And he fell into the darkness.

* * *

Sonic awoke with a start, glancing around the room quickly before sitting up on the edge of the bed. He knew he had been dreaming, but about what? He couldn't remember a thing from that dream and it bothered him.

His eyes glanced over the clock and saw the time. "Four? Seems about that time then." He grabbed his blue hoodie and threw it on as well as his black jeans, alongside his trademark shoes. "Patrol time." His early morning patrol started about a week after he beat Chrysallis and learning of the existence of his friends, he set out every morning and searched around for about three hours just looking around for them.

True, he didn't know what any of them looked like but he figured he'd just know them when he saw them. "I wonder if I'll see any of them this time..." He murmered to himself as he opened his window of his room in the castle(one Celestia had snuck into many nights to cuddle him while he slept)and let the cold morning wind hit his face, a feeling he'd grown accustomed to as he grinned.

The hero of Emerald City hopped out of the open window and onto a nearby rooftop before leaping to another one and repeating the process. Rainbow Dash had expressed an interest in tagging along on his morning escapades but he told her it would be best if he could go it alone, surprisingly she didn't argue and simply agreed.

At first, Fluttershy had expressed concern over his early rising but he just reminded her of who he was and steadily convinced her that he'd be fine. Truthfully, he liked being up this early, no others crowding the streets and the usual hustle and bustle of Station Square was nonexistent at this hour, it was nice.

As the hero leaped onto a rooftop and ran to the edge, a carefree smile on his face as he leaped off, his arms and legs spread out as if he were a bird soaring through the air. His jacket, pants, and hair all flapped about wildly in the wind as he fell, he flipped forward on landed solidly on his feet before bursting off running again on a shorter building.

He stopped at the building's edge and overlooked the city he protects and smiled, this was cut short as the police blazed by on the the street below him. "The hell is going on?" He wondered as he followed them to their destination.

* * *

"Stop where you are! You're surrounded!" An officer shouted as he raised his gun and aimed at the...creature before him. "Surrender or we'll be forced to shoot!" The creature didn't even blink its large green eyes. Becoming fed up with the thing's behavior, he shouted back to his men, "Open fire!" The officers released round after round at the creature, some of the Mages present even trying to enhance their shots with magic.

However, their bullets simply being absorbed by the water entity before they harmlessly dropped to the ground. The officers gasped as it thrust its arm out and slammed its hand into the man in charge before smashing him into the far wall, knocking him out.

"Captain! No! What will we do!" They were beginning to panic as they realized just how powerles they were against this monster.

Suddenly, a thud was heard from the police car behind them as they all turned back to be greeted by the hero of Emerald City standing atop it! "What's going on here?" He asked as they all pointed to the creature.

"We can't shoot it! It's some kind of monster!" Sonic looked up and locked gazes with the creature, it was weird honestly, as he stared he almost thought he saw some regret or sadness deep within them. Sonic's glare lightnened slightly in confusion, was what he saw just now real? The hell...

"All of you go home to your families, I'll deal with this guy." One officer stepped up. "Sonic, we can't just leave! It's our duty to-" Sonic just shook his head.

"You already said you can't do anything against it. I'll see what I can do, now go!" The officers left with slight hesitation but were gone in not too long. Sonic turned his attention to the creature with a smirk.

"Alright, bub, just you and me now!"

 _"Wait a second! Hold on, kid!"_ Gramps suddenly yelled in his mind as he stopped his head on charge towards the creature.

"What's wrong, Gramps?" Gramps sounded like he was freaking out a bit. What was getting him so riled up?

 _"N-no way...how is this even possible...?"_ Gramps sounded shocked, a tone Sonic had never heard from him before and it unnerved the young hero. _"HOW IS CHAOS HERE?!"_

"Huh? You know what this thing is? Chaos?" Now he was definitely confused, Gramps knew this thing? How?

 _"Yeah and that's where the problem lies..."_ The hero's ancestor answered, Sonic raised a brow in confusion. _"Chaos is supposed to be in the Master Emerald with Tikal...he shouldn't be here."_ Sonic blinked. _"This shouldn't be possible but what shocks me even more is that this scene is...perfectly identical to all those years ago..."_

"Perfectly identical? So, you had a run-in with this guy just like right now?" Sonic was confused for sure now, none of this was making sense...

 _"Yeah...we gotta investigate this soon kid. For now, kick his ass!"_ Sonic smirked at this and responded, "Alright!" While Gramps continued his fretting about. The

Sonic stared down Chaos and smirked as the watery being glared back. "Now let's get started!" Sonic dashed at Chaos, hopping above him as he brought himself down in a homing attack, only for Chaos to side-step and shoot out his watery claw at Sonic, the hero flipping over the attack.

Sonic turned to Chaos and was shocked at the sight of the being's glowing a dark purple rather than the green from before and it's blue, watery body taking a more murky and dirty appearance.

 **(Music Insert: An Obstacle in Our Path-Xenoblade Chronicles)**

"The hell?!" Sonic exclaimed as Chaos then swung at Sonic with a much faster claw swipe, which Sonic rolled under and curled straight into a ball, before revving up a spin dash and smashing right into Chaos' head and sending him flying towards the far wall.

Chaos broke apart when he hit the wall and reformed quickly before leaping off the wall and slashing at Sonic, who brought an arm up to absorb the slash and causing blood to fly from the wound as Sonic skidded back from the blow.

"Was he this tough for you, Gramps?" Sonic asked as Gramps only seemed shocked at the turn of events.

 _"Not even close..."_ He simply whispered out as Sonic smashed a kick into Chaos' brain followed by a haymaker, Chaos broke apart from the power of the two hit combo and retreated into a sewage grate.

"Where Ya going? You big drip!" Sonic tried giving chase but he was too late and watched as Chaos got away. "Damn!"

 _"I still don't understand...how this happened...is this even...the only scenario? No, wait! When the kid went to stop Eggman in space just like I did...how is this happening?!"_ Gramps thought to himself as Sonic sighed.

"Ah, screw this. I'm going back to the castle, we'll deal with this tomorrow." With that, the hero jumped back to the rooftops, sporting one injury that wasn't meant to be there...

* * *

At the same time that Sonic finished up with Chaos, a young pink-haired girl awoke with a start as she held her chest. "My destined love is near, I can feel him."

* * *

However, alongside this, in a deserted back alley a large black portal opened up, only to spit out a small, unconscious boy of age 9 or so. The boy in question had green eyes and spiky blue hair...

* * *

 **Finally, after three months(from the epilogue)of time between, we are here at the sequel!**

 **Now, here me out, I already said in the final bonus of Element of Courage that Amy is NOT the final girl just to remind you.**

 **Now, I wanted this starting chapter to come out weeks ago but I've been a little depressed, my best friend and I haven't spoken in months. I know it seems really trivial but she's my BEST friend as in I feel like we share a real bond and I'm worried I did something wrong...I know she may or may not read this but if so...sorry if I did something Mocha-chan...**

 **ANYWAY, sorry for throwing my personal biz at your faces(probably don't care, you are here for the story after all) anyway, allow me to welcome you to Courage Rides on the Wind!**


	2. Steam Rises! Rainbow vs Chaos!

Sonic woke up the next morning to a sight that would please any man.

Both Celestia and Luna sat up over him, glaring holes into one another as neither of the Divine sisters backed down.

The best part? They were both completely naked.

"You can't keep hogging him to yourself, sister! You get him every night!" Luna shouted at Celestia, who narrowed her eyes in return.

"Last time I checked I was the ruler of this kingdom as well as his body." Celestia scoffed as Luna grew red in anger.

"That's no excuse! I rule alongside you!" Luna screamed. Celestia turned her head away and 'hmph'ed.

"...Well, he's my boyfriend." Celestia weakly replied. Luna facepalmed in pure annoyance.

"He has _seven_ other girlfriends!" While the two bickered back and forth, blood began dripping down Sonic's nose. Every time one of them said something, they'd become so expressive that their boobs were bouncing everywhere.

That's why he wasn't ready when they both turned to him at once, their breasts right in front of his face.

"Sonikku! Who would you rather sleep with?" They asked him simultaneously.

"WHAT?! I, uh...I mean I...boobs." His brain fried.

* * *

That's why breakfast in the castle later that morning was...eventful to say the least. One princess took a place on each of his sides at the table.

Celestia stabbed some of her eggs and brought them to Sonic's mouth, a sultry smile present on her lips, "Open up, Sonikku.~" Sonic blushed as he was about to open his mouth, but Luna stepped in, raising her strip of bacon to his mouth.

"Why not have some bacon? It's pork! You love pork!" Celestia glared daggers at Luna as Luna glared straight back.

"My Sonikku wants eggs!"

"No! He wants bacon!"

The two divine women butted heads with one another as the lightning sparked between their eyes. Once again, they turned to Sonic.

"Sonikku! Do you want eggs or bacon?" They both asked.

"C-Can't I have both?"

"NO!"

* * *

Suffice to say, Sonic barely made it out of their alive, not before they fought over who gets to kiss him good bye though...

However, now he could get down to business. Walking up to Shining Armor, who stood post just outside of Celestia's room, he waved to the man.

"Mornin' Armor." He greeted as Armor grinned, the two casually bumping fists.

"Hey there, what's up?" Armor asked as Sonic lost the smile on his face.

"I think you should know something. Last night on my patrol, I found some weird creature, it looked like it was made of water or something. The thing's crazy strong too." He showed Armor the spot where he was scratched, the Royal Guard Captain not believing his eyes.

"If it could do that to you of all people, it's gotta be dangerous." Armor concluded, as to which Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, I dunno where it is now, but be careful. I'm heading back for Emerald Town tomorrow so keep an eye on the place for me, alright? If you see that thing, just give me a call." Armor nodded back at him as Sonic left to finish packing his bags.

* * *

"Don't leave us!" Oh boy. They were crying.

"But ladies, I've gotta get back to the others..." He pleaded, the other girls needed to see him too.

"But you spend time with us the least!" Luna cried at him with an adorable little pout. Sonic smiled softly and closed the distance between them, placing a tender kiss upon her lips.

"I'm sorry, but that's why I spend every other weekend with you guys here in the castle." Luna pouted once more but conceded.

Celestia took Sonic's chin in her hand as she was slightly taller than him and fixed him with her lips on top of his. "We just love when we spend time with you is all. We'll miss you." Sonic smiled at Celestia and nodded before turning around to board the train, until Celestia smacked his ass! When he turned back with a red face, she merely winked as Sonic awkwardly boarded the train and waved the sisters goodbye. The train sped off.

With his thoughts to himself, Sonic merely gazed up at the sky through the train's window. Just as his thoughts were about to drift to that thing he saw the night prior, he happened to see Tails in the recently built Tornado, Eggman, and a Rainbow trail up in the sky.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

Tails loved flying his plane, perhaps that came from his already existent love of flying in general.

Anyway, his cruise on his plane should have been a relaxing test flight. A simple way of testing his new power source.

In truth, it was until Eggman shot his engine with a manic grin on his face. "Hand over the Emerald, boy! I know it's in your plane!"

"No way!" However, no matter how defiant one may be, this was a difficult predicament from every angle.

That's why Tails was grateful for the flaming arrow that slammed into the Eggmobile and sent it off course, as well as the corresponding flaming girl who flew up and smashed Eggman down towards the earth.

A rainbow headed girl smiled at Tails, who in reply while scratching the back of his head. "Thanks, Rainbow."

She smirked, "Thank me after I deal with Eggman." Tails carefully maneuvered the Tornado down to the Mystic Ruins, the new place of his workshop and touched down just a bit from the workshop itself, Rainbow Dash landing down just beside him as they followed where Eggman had landed, said place being the clearing just before Tails' workshop.

When the two finally made it to Eggman's location, they saw him pulling himself out of the wreckage of his Eggmobile. He glared daggers at the two as he stood up.

"You! How dare you interfere with my plans!" In response, Rainbow smirked.

"The same way we dare to every time you have a plan." The smugness was indeed oozing out of her words, Eggman found himself smirking at her overconfidence.

"Well, let's fix that! Chaos! Come!" And like that, a being made of murky water slithered out of the wrecked Eggmobile, it stood straight up and stared Rainbow in the eye. The girl's magenta eyes widening alongside Tails'.

"What is that thing?" Tails asked as he stared at the creature, tensing up as he was ready to move if needed. He certainly remembered his predicament the last time he went up against something that fought for Eggman.

However, his thoughts were interrupted as Rainbow through an arm out in front of him. "Tails, stay back. I don't know what this thing can do but I don't want you getting hurt." He almost refused if it wasn't for the glare Rainbow sent back at him.

"Okay, but be careful." Rainbow only smirked.

"When am I not?"

"About as often as Sonic." Rainbow grinned at that one.

"True." Finally, she turned her sights to the creature in front of her and exploded with her flames blasting outward.

 **(Music Insert: The Tumbling - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)**

"Alright, you overgrown puddle! Ready to evaporate?" She taunted, she was definitely fired up now, if not made obvious by the fire behind her eyes as well as the intensity of her flames.

She dashed forward, a fist cocked back as she neared and she sent the fist straight into it's stomach area. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed that her hand was stuck and her flames had immediately snuffed out of existence.

She was knocked out of her shock when Chaos backhanded her over to her original position, before she hit the ground she sprung up off her hands and took to the sky. She began to throw down several balls of scorching flame down on Chaos, covering the area with brilliant flames. Heavy steam rose up from where Chaos was, Rainbow smirked, no way that moving pile of tap water was still okay after that.

That's why the large, stretched, watery arm that smacked her into the ground completely caught her by surprise and completely knocked the wind out of her as she hit the ground.

"GAH!" The pain was unbelievable, even after Chaos removed the large arm off of her body, she coughed up a mixture of saliva and blood.

"Rainbow!" Tails called out in concern as he watched his friend hit the ground and it deepened as he saw her slowly push herself up! "Hey, don't push yourself!"

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" With a final push, she was standing once again, fists ablaze. "He just got lucky is all!" Rainbow burst forward at Chaos at full speed, the water entity doing the same and the two clashed at the center, a huge explosion of mist forming from the clash.

Rainbow jumped out of the plume of steam and pulled a flame-filled hand back and let it rip. "I got you now! Mega Flare!" A wide blast of heated flame exploded forward from Rainbow's Palm, however, she still found herself having to dodge an extended claw swipe.

She was breathing heavily now, Mega Flare was currently the strongest move she had and boy did it take up energy! Now she was out of energy and worse yet, Eggman had somehow snuck the Emerald out of Tails' plane and held it up for Chaos to see.

"Down on your knees already? Ha! With all that earlier bravado too! Here Chaos, eat!" With those words, Rainbow watched in horror as Chaos' right arm grew somewhat mechanical and bigger.

"It eats emeralds!?" She could hear Tails scream from behind her, but Rainbow was more concerned about the new threat in front of her. She barely fought with this thing before! How much stronger did that Emerald make it?

"That's just gross. We can clearly see what he's been doing with that right arm." A familiar voice sounded from above them as they all looked up to see Sonic standing on top of Tails' workshop.

"Sonic!" Tails cried out as Rainbow smiled at his arrival.

"Sonic..." She whispered.

"Sonic?! No! You just had to come didn't you?!" Eggman cried, his voice laced with venom as he glared at his enemy.

"I should've known that you were the one behind this Eggman! What did you do?! Awaken some almighty God from his sleep or something?!" Eggman smiled.

"Exactly!" Sonic sighed.

"I hate you. Whatever, I'll take him on again!" However, Eggman wagged a finger in the air.

"No can do! Chaos and I have had our fun! Toodles!" With that a jetpack spawned on Eggman's back and he and Chaos were gone.

 **(Music End)**

"That guy never realizes what he's done! He unleashed a God!" Sonic shouted as he then jumped down to Rainbow, hefting her up in his arms. "You okay, Dashie?" Sonic asked, the worry dancing about in his eyes.

She smiled up at him, "I'm fine. A bit bruised but I'm okay." Sonic exhaled in relief.

"Good." He then flicked her nose. "Don't ever take on a god without me around, I almost went berserk when I saw you like this."

"Fine fine." She mumbled as Sonic smiled.

"Great." He leaned down and kissed her as she held the back of his head and pulled him in closer, Tails merely watched on with a red face, silently putting himself and Scootaloo in this position...

* * *

The young blue-headed boy walked around the familiar and simultaneously unfamiliar city, taking in the sights and scratching his cheek in confusion.

"This is still Emerald City, right? Why does it seem so different? That building wasn't there yesterday! What the?!" The young boy was absolutely flabbergasted, construction wasn't that fast!

He was also confused when many people would pass by and say, "Hey you look like just like Sonic!" or "Sonic, did you get shorter?" It was weird, he can't look like Sonic! He IS Sonic!

"I don't get it. I am me. Nobody else, who else can I look like?"

* * *

 **So sorry for almost a month of no updates but new school and AP World History has my hands full guys! Sorry!**

 **Now, let's talk story! Ya know the first section of the chapter with the Princesses? Yeah, expect many more scenarios like that one in the future with the girls being much more bold. (Did my new Issei picture tip that off?)**

 **Anyway, don't expect scene for scene for any of the Sonic Arcs, I'm getting creative with this!**

 **Anyway, see you next time!**


	3. Enter: Amy Rose!

Sonic dropped Rainbow Dash off at Fluttershy's, leaving the winged medic to take care of the spectrum headed girl and her wounds.

Sonic sped off towards the city, intent on finding out more about the watery piece of crap that dared hurt his girlfriend. As of now, all he knew was that this thing was apparently the God of Destruction and somehow Eggman had gotten it under his control...who knew how much power that thing could gain from the emeralds? True, fighting a god was absolutely nothing new for him. He had defeated Chrysalis after all, but that didn't mean all gods were at her level of strength, in fact Sonic believed there were probably much stronger gods out there, Chaos was one definitely.

Why and how does Eggman always get into some kind of partnership with a being he knows he can't control? That fat egg was really starting to get annoying...

"Freaking seriously...I hope Tails can check out that power surge in Windy Valley in not too long...why did he get to go there? Oh, because he can fly? So, not fair...I got stuck with looking in the city!" Sonic complained as he walked further down the city streets, getting the occasional wave or cheer from a civilian that recognized him. He'd smile back and wave, maybe doing a pose for some passing fan girls, the usual his life had become.

But soon, a terrible plague would befall him...

* * *

Amy Rose loved her shopping. This much was undoubtedly true, however, today's visit to the mall stemmed from a feeling in her heart. Her beloved was near and she just HAD to finally meet him!

Although now, she sat on a bench on the side of the road, a cone of ice cream in her hand as she watched the people walk by. She was merely waiting until her destined love came into sight, she'd know him when she saw him.

That man with headphones in his ears, roller skates and a spray can? Nope, not him. The brunette man with a lecherous gaze who was looking up girls' skirts? Definitely not, she just KNEW her love was not a pervert! The blonde guy with blue eyes that looked strangely like a fox? Hm...nope.

"Oh? Who's...that?" Amy whispered when she caught sight of the blue-haired HUNK that just walked into her line of sight. Amy knew this was the finest male specimen that she had ever laid eyes on! She felt her heart beat in her chest and her soul telling her to approach this man. Nay. This GOD!

She got up from her seat and walked over to him...it looks like he had just come here looking for something...a girlfriend perhaps?

"Oh I hope so! He's just so...sexy!" Amy exclaimed to herself as she approached, her blush growing hotter and hotter with every step she took. She almost fainted when she was right by him from sheer excitement.

Shyly, she nudged him and got him to turn to look at her, a smile across his lips that almost made Amy jump him right there. Oh the temptation...

"H-Hello there, I know we haven't met before but would you like to go-" She never got to finish as Sonic lifted a brow. For some reason he thought he heard Gramps have a heart attack or something but that old pincushion was fine...

"Hey, are you lost little girl? Where are your parents?" Little girl? What? Oh...curse this immature twelve year old body! She didn't have a woman's assets! She was nothing but a child to him!

"N-No...I was actually wondering if you'd like to...go on a date with me?" At this, Sonic raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, sorry kid but I'm not a pedophile. So, uh, I can't really-" She suddenly grabbed him by the shirt with tears in her eyes.

"Please! Please! I was told by a forune teller that I would soon meet my promised love! I know you're him! I can feel it! Please!" Okay now Sonic was scared. Promised love? What was this girl blabbering about? Was she another delusional fangirl? He had enough of those as it is...

"Sorry kid, but uh...I already have a girlfriend..." He forcefully resisted the urge to add an 's' there but refrained...people didn't need to know that much...

Amy's face paled and she felt a part of her soul die...

"Well, well...just one date! I won't bother you again after that!" Sonic gave it some thought. Could it really be so bad to just humor the girl? She's practically on her hands and knees. He guessed he could give her what she wanted...

"Alright fine. One date and that's all alright?" It wouldn't matter too much, she was just another fangirl after all. All of them were like this. She can't be much different...

Right?

* * *

Tails persevered through Windy Valley's harsh winds, intent on finding out where the surge of chaos energy had come from. It was most likely a chaos emerald, but he needed to be sure, especially with that Chaos beast out there...

Windy Valley was a pretty dangerous place, although Sonic would undoubtedly love the thrill he'd get from it. Tails mostly flew over most obstacles in his path, although a few times the winds would be so powerful that he'd have to set down on the ground and walk for a while, not wanting to risk getting blown off the mountain.

"I wonder what that energy surge was? I hope Eggman isn't here with Chaos..." Tails muttered when he got to the top of the mountain, he raised an eyebrow when he spotted a red, black and yellow robot holding...a Chaos Emerald!

Tails touched down in front of the robot, it's look shifting to him immediately, it's eyes glowed briefly before it spoke, "Enemy detected: Miles Prower. E-102 Gamma initiating battle mode!" Tails had to do a double take when he heard that as well as when he noticed the vile black aura surrounding the robot. What the heck was that?

 **(Music Insert: Attack! — Kirby Triple Deluxe)**

Tails whipped out his arm cannon as he sidestepped Gamma's attack, he then let loose an electric shot. Gamma flew into the air to avoid the attack as Tails gave chase, rotating his tails as he flew up, avoiding Gamma's own shots as he neared. Tails made a swipe with his tails, hitting Gamma in its head and making it fly back before bursting towards him at full speed and smashing into him and making him fly towards the ground. The young kitsune boy righting himself before landing softly on the ground.

"Wow...Eggman's bots are getting a lot tougher..." Tails muttered. This thing was super strong! As in one of Eggman's best! Something about it felt off though...That dark aura surrounding it for instance...that definitely wasn't normal...

Tails had to leap out of the way again, when it shot a laser at him before charging at him. When Tails sidestepped, he counterattack end with his spring boxing glove, whacking Gamma back.

"Enemy Threat Level: Medium...switching into Level 2 Combat setting." With those words, it vanished from sight, appearing above Tails with energy around its metal hand and descending on Tails.

"Whoa!" Tails cried out in shock as he took off from the ground to avoid the devastating blow that left a gaping crater. Tails' eyes widened to the size of saucers, why did this thing have so much destructive power?! With his shock, he never saw Gamma until it smashed down on his back and sent him face first into dirt, a small indent marking his landing.

Tails shakily pulled himself out of the crater before rolling to the side to dodge Gamma's high powered laser shot that vaporized the ground he was standing on a second ago. Tails leaped from spot to spot with speed that would make Sonic proud as he evaded every attempt made at his life by this robot. In truth, Tails was afraid, deathly afraid but he knew Sonic wouldn't lose and he couldn't either! Besides, if he let this thing go off with the Emerald, it would no doubt bring it to Eggman and Chaos and that would be disastrous...

Tails backflipped when Gamma straight charged him again, the robot passing under him as Tails took flight once more and Gamma went after him.

"Resistance is futile...my hardware is superior to your physical strength...surrender and face death." Tails only grimaced when he heard this.

"A robot has already sent me to death's doorstep, my brother turned into a monster because of that! I won't let that happen again!" Tails yelled as he went flying at Gamma, who came charging at him as well. The two made several clashes in the air, Tails would score a swipe on Gamma before the robot smash him in the face with a punch. In the end, Tails fell down to the ground with blood flowing from the top of his head. Gamma came down and began stalking towards the now barely standing Tails, who defiantly glared at it.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

Sonic regretted his decision...he truly did...this girl, Amy Rose if he remembered correctly, followed him everywhere! Even into the bathroom at one point!

Now she wanted to go into the freaking tunnel of love! This would be a nightmare! Why did Twinkle Park have to have a tunnel of love in the first place? Damn the cute couples getting in for free prize...

Just as they were about to board, Sonic saw his saving grace.

His beautiful, one and only, fun-loving pink party animal!

"Pinkie!" He called her over with waving hands as she lit up from seeing him, she flew at him(literally)before knocking Amy aside and capturing her hero boyfriend with her lips on his.

"Sonic! I've missed you so so much! Have you missed me?" Sonic chuckled at her before nodding.

"Definitely. Life is so boring without you around ya know?" Sonic admitted, he truly meant that, Pinkie was more or less 90 percent of the fun in his life.

"Who are you?! Holding my beloved like that!" Pinkie turned to the screaming girl before sticking her tongue out at her.

"Well, he's my boyfriend after all! I have the complete right!" Pinkie said as she snuggled into Sonic's chest, setting Amy off with pure, unbridled anger!

"But we're on a date!" Pinkie merely scoffed.

"No you aren't! Sonic always humors his fan girls when they ask for dates and you are clearly a fangirl." Pinkie said while she donned her speculative glasses.

"I am not! We are soul mates!" Amy tried to retaliate. "One day, we'll be engaged in wonderful, passionate sex! After we're done, he'll leave me a quivering mess of post orgasmic bliss!" Sonic felt his face go completely blank as he processed her words before realization dawned and his face grew green.

Where the HELL did that come from?! How many times must he say that he's not a pedo! This girl was getting friggin' creepy...

"I'm sorry sister, but it's already a grand war fighting over who gets to jump his bones first! I would rather not have any competition!" Pinkie exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and leveling Amy with a glare. Sonic blinked at the last statement.

They were fighting over his-

"War? Who else wants my Beloved!?" Amy screamed when she heard this as Pinkie raised a brow.

"Well, he has eight-" Pinkie was cut off by the small chirp that came from her pink puffy hair, a small blue bird poking its head from the mass of pink. "Oh hey there! I forgot you were there little guy!" Pinkie exclaimed as the bird flew into her open palm.

Sonic raised a brow, "Pinkie? Why are you walking around with a bird in your hair?" Pinkie turned to him with a smile.

"I found him on the streets! Well...he kinda flew into my head but whatever!" She exclaimed as Sonic sweat dropped.

"So you just pick up random birds? Why?!" Amy screeched in her shrill, annoying voice. Pinkie shrugged with a carefree smile on her face.

"Oh right! I forgot about the-" A huge green bot burst into Twinkle Park rather noisily, making a loud ruckus that had everyone rushing about in chaos. "-the robot..." Pinkie finished off as it came charging at them, Amy screaming and running off as Sonic got into stance and Pinkie whipped out her Party Pistols.

"Jeez Pinkie...do you always have to bring me headaches?" Sonic questioned, although with a smile on his face.

"Yep! Just cuz I know you can handle it!" She grinned back at him as the robot came charging. Sonic grinned as he covered his fist in cutting wind and threw it forward at the robot.

It got wrecked with one punch.

"Huh? That's it?! C'mon!" Sonic complained in disappointment as Pinkie just smiled at him and shrugged after putting her pistols back in their holsters.

"Like I said. You can handle it."

* * *

The situation was definitely not looking good for Tails, he was on his last legs now and he knew he had to come up with something if he wanted to come out of here alive. Gamma only suffered from some light scratches inflicted by his tails...

Tails coughed up a bit of blood as he leveled his glare on Gamma again, "I can't...lose to you...if you get away with that Emerald...Eggman will get it..." Tails materialized his arm cannon again and pointed it right at Gamma as he began to charge up energy. Gamma merely stared at Tails.

"It is no use. Please surrender." It replied as Tails glared at it even harder.

"Shut up! I will beat you and take that Emerald!"

 **(Music Insert: Fairy Tail 2014 Battle Theme)**

Tails blasted a full powered shot at Gamma, who knocked it aside as Tails vanished and appeared behind Gamma and smashed it in the back of the head with a glove smash. The robot went flying before flipping onto its feet just in time for Tails to give it a smashing uppercut into where it's chin would be straight up. Tails shot off the ground like a bullet and smashed it back to the ground with a tail swipe, kicking up a large dust cloud with its landing.

Gamma flew out of the dust cloud and flew at Tails, who swerved to the right and shot into Gamma's side with a smashing kick that sent it flying wildly. Gamma vanished from sight as Tails followed suit, two of them reappearing with Tails planting his own fist into Gamma's optical sensors, bits and pieces flew from its face as it reeled back from the unexpectedly powerful blow.

"Threat level reclassed: High. Enemy has gained a sudden increase in skill and power." Tails growled at him.

"Yeah! I'm doing this for Sonic and the others! For their safety! I can't let you have that Emerald!" Tails shouted at his robot opponent as he charged up his cannon again and vanished. He reappeared to Gamma's right, vanishing once more as the robot swung at him and coming into sight at Gamma's left and doing the same to his back, causing Gamma to swing around fully to attack him only to meet the air.

A cackling sound is heard as Gamma turns back again to see Tails right on top of him with his arm cannon raging with so much energy that his blonde hair was flowing from the sheer force. A determined look sat in his blue orbs.

"Game over!" Tails shoved his arm cannon right into Gamma's chest, the robot feeling the direct contact with the energy short circuit his system. "I win! You lose!" Tails screamed as he fired the shot and sent Gamma flying up into the sky with a large ball of energy before it exploded in a brilliant flash and blew Gamma to scrap, a dark cloud leaving his body and flying off. Tails lost his balance and fell to the ground as the Chaos Emerald fell right next to his head, Tails grinned as he stuck a thumb into the air.

"I did it, Sonic...thanks for lending me some of your strength..." The twin tailed boy decided to take a small nap before heading over to Fluttershy to get his wounds treated.

* * *

Sonic sighed deeply as he and Pinkie left Twinkle Park, that Amy girl had vanished after the robot showed up, something that the hero was thankful for.

"Hey Sonic? Did you actually know that girl?" Pinkie asked him as he scratched the back of his head.

"Actually, I think she might have been someone Gramps knew. I wouldn't really say friend because he threw up when I first saw her and stayed totally silent the entire time..." Sonic said with a hand under his chin, he couldn't blame his ancestor...that girl made him wanna upchuck with how freaking forward and scary she was...

"At least we know you don't like her. It's seriously already a contest for who deflowers you first." Pinkie said with absolutely no hesitation, Sonic's face heating up.

"Y-Yeah...about that..." Sonic trailed off as Pinkie grinned widely, her pearly whites being shown off.

"Yup! Every single one of us is in constant warfare over who gets to bed you first!" Sonic sweatdropped at her blatant statement.

"How long has this been a thing?" Sonic asked as Pinkie giggled.

"Since we met you silly! Now it's just easier to actually pull off if we get the chance!" Pinkie explained as Sonic paled as realization struck him. Celestia and Luna...when they showed up naked on his bed...they were going to...going to...

Poor guy fainted right then and there.

"Sonic! Sonic are you okay?!"

* * *

"This place is so...weird..." The young nine year old stated as he walked down a street in what was apparently Emerald City. How? He didn't know.

Suddenly, he saw...a man in a black coat stare at him before walking into an alleyway, the boy felt a strange urge to follow the man and did so. When he turned into the dark alleyway, the only light being from the risen moon, his eyes narrowed at the man.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **I'm freaking back! Two months and I'm incredibly sorry! Getting back into Fairy Tail and then starting a new fanfic about Kirby and Highschool DxD has occupied my time! Let's not forget about eagerly awaiting Xenoblade Chronicles X! So much going on! However, now that I'm back I intend to update more frequently, believe it!**

 **As for Amy, I want everyone to know that she won't be a major character. She'll appear quite frequently but she won't be too important.**

 **I also want to remind you that this story is VERY different from the original story of Adventure as in COMPLETELY different! So understand that about Tails and Gamma's encounter.**

 **Well! See you all next time!**


	4. It's Not Very Effective

"Rival in love, Twilight Sparkle. Why are you placing one of the Chaos Emeralds in a magically protected safe?" Trixie asked, tilting her head at the sight of her love rival placing one of the vastly powerful jewels that her beloved uses as a source of power. Twilight turned to Trixie with a frown on her face.

"You do know that you don't have to keep calling me your rival in love, right?" Twilight asked, merely gaining a deadpan look from Trixie causing the book loving mage to sigh. "Sonic called me, he said that Eggman is out for the Emeralds, so I'm throwing up a barrier around this safe to protect it." Twilight explained as Trixie nodded before walking up to the barrier and poking it.

"Ow!" Trixie cried as she recoiled and jerked her finger away before sticking it in her mouth. She hadn't expected Twilight to put up an electric barrier... "You placed an electric charged barrier? Why that type in particular?" Trixie asked before Twilight raised a finger, the pose that told you that she was about to go into lecture mode.

"Sonic told me that Eggman has the God of Destruction with him, Chaos. Sonic also told me that Chaos is completely comprised of water, so natural logic states that an electric barrier would be super effective on him! Dear Celestia, it's like you've never played _Ponymon..._ " Twilight sighed out as Trixie blushed before wildly flailing her arms in indignation.

"Trixie'll have you know that she has journeyed through _Tanto, Sohto, Koenn, Zinnoh, Junova, AND Qalos!_ Trixie has also caught all three legendary pegasi in _Ponymon A & B! _As well as capturing _UniTwo_!" Trixie felt like her _Ponymon_ pride was heavily insulted! She was a competitive _Ponymon_ champion dammit! Three time tournament victor! Twilight remained unimpressed.

"Please! As if everyone in Equestria hasn't already done that!" Twilight rebutted as Trixie pointed a finger at her. "My beloved Sonic hasn't!" Trixie replied as Twilight snorted.

"That's because Sonic puts all of his competitive effort into _Super Bash Sisters Melee!_ Have you _seen_ his Kitsune McCloud? It's unbeatable! It's rumored that Sonic's Kitsune can match even Luna's Martha!" Twilight explained as Trixie's eyes widened in shock.

"Luna's Martha! But her Martha has remained unbeatable for years!" Trixie exclaimed in shock as Twilight nodded sagely. "Indeed." Trixie then raised a brow in question, "So when does _Ponymon C–"_ Suddenly Twilight's wall was blasted open as Eggman floated in, a manic grin sitting on his face as per usual.

"Hello ladies! You're looking lovely as ever!" Eggman exclaimed as Twilight summoned her staff and Trixie readied her hands with magic. "Oh no, please don't point those at me! I only wanted you to meet my dearest friend! Come Chaos!" The water being made itself known by forming from its usual puddle right underneath Eggman's pod, it was still murky and its eyes remained purple.

Twilight charged her staff with electricity, "We know why you're here, Eggman! We won't let you lay your hands on the Emerald!" Twilight shouted in defiance while Eggman merely rolled his eyes before jabbing a finger at her.

"And what are you gonna do about it washboard?" Twilight's hands immediately went to her chest as Trixie burst out in laughter. How did Eggman know she was self-conscious about her boobs?! So what if she didn't have giant...melons like the others! Twilight made a sideways glance at Trixie's _at least_ D-Cups and how they jiggled and bounced with every laugh. Twilight pouted at the sight as she continued holding her own chest before her eyes widened.

Was this why Sonic was so okay with their breakup?

 _"I'm so glad that's over! I couldn't stand having a flatty for a girlfriend! Now to go after the real bodacious bombshells! Titties here I come!"  
_

Twilight felt the comic tears fall down her face at her theory. So what if Rainbow Dash had bigger breasts than her! And Applejack...and Pinkie...and Rarity...and Fluttershy...Trixie...the Princesses...Twilight felt the tears falling even faster now!

W-Well, Sonic wasn't like that! He didn't care whether she had big or small breasts! H-He liked her for her! Twilight slightly smiled as she seemed to cheer herself up with those words...before she remembered the time Sonic had subconsciously used Fluttershy's boobs as pillows...she couldn't do that with him! He'd feel like he was resting his head on a rock! Wahhh!

Trixie, Eggman and even Chaos sweatdropped at the girl's inner turmoil as they watched her hold her chest in anguish. Eggman even started feeling a little guilty...

"Can we...fight now? I apologize for bringing up your chest size..." Eggman awkwardly stated his apology as he tried to diffuse the situation he had caused. Twilight whimpered before sadly nodding her head and holding her staff up again, Trixie was awkwardly rubbing her fellow mage's back in comfort.

"Y-Yeah. L-Let's do this..." She whimpered out pathetically as she recharged her staff with lightning.

 **(Music Insert: Let the Battles Begin – Final Fantasy VII)**

Twilight sent a blast of electricity at Chaos, who morphed into a puddle before slinking over to Trixie who narrowed her eyes before leaping into the air and holding her hands together and blasting Chaos with a blast of lightning that only held a little less strength than Twilight's. Chaos quickly veered to the right of the attack before striking Trixie with a rising slash. Thinking quickly, Twilight pointed her staff at Trixie before shouting, "Aeroga Armor!" An armor comprised of wind violently spun into motion around Trixie, sucking Chaos into it before tossing him back as a splattered mess of water. Trixie landed on the ground before looking over at Twilight.

"That was an amazing spell, where did you learn it?" Trixie asked before Twilight puffed out her(flat)chest and placed her hands on her hips, a look of pride on her face.

"I invented it after seeing Sonic's pure wind manipulation in action! That wind defense is impenetrable!" Twilight smugly explained before Trixie gave a her an annoyed look and gave her arm an experimental lift. It was as heavy as a whale!

"I think you need to work on its mobility..." Trixie muttered in a deadpan voice as Twilight sweatdropped before pulling a tiny notebook out and jotting down what Trixie said. Trixie was forced to lift her ton-weighing arms to block an attack from Chaos, its arm getting shredded just like before. Wasting little time, Twilight conjured up a fireball above her head before sending it flying at Chaos.

"Arcfire!" Twilight cried out as the fireball slammed into Chaos and a pillar of flame ignited on the water beast, causing steam to rise from the point of impact. Chaos barely had time to register that the pillar had dissipated before a large bolt of lightning slammed into Chaos from above, courtesy of Trixie. The God of Destruction was stunned briefly before slinking into puddle form and backing off slightly.

By now, the Aeroga Armor had worn off of Trixie, who felt like a severe weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She gave a sigh of relief as Twilight was sent tumbling past her, courtesy of a backhand from Chaos. Trixie held her hand up, her palm facing Chaos as she let her magic power spring to life around her and her hair floated wildly around her, she closed her eyes as all the gathered magic power around her transferred to her palm.

Trixie opened her eyes, narrowing them at the creature before her, "Fus Ro..." Trixie started, her voice low. Eggman had managed to get past Twilight's electric barrier and was holding up the Chaos Emerald with a triumphant grin on his face. "Yes! I've got the Emerald! Chaos, let's-"

"DAH!" Trixie screamed as an overwhelming force blasted from her hand and slammed into both Eggman and Chaos, sending both of them flying into the distance as Eggman screamed profanities at the two mages. Trixie smirked before dusting off her hands.

 **(Music End)**

She was not prepared for Twilight smacking the back of her head.

"You idiot! Not only did you blast away Eggman WITH the Emerald! You also blew away half my house! Why would you use such a destructive spell _indoors_?!" Twilight yelled at her, her eyes narrowed comically before Trixie spun around and gave her the same look.

"Why were we _fighting_ indoors in the _first_ place?!" Trixie screamed in return. The two butted heads as they pushed against one another for dominance.

Spike walked into the library, before sweat dropping at the sight of an entire half of the house missing. "I go grocery shopping for just one afternoon and the house is wrecked..."

* * *

Sonic and Pinkie walked along the streets of Emerald City, Sonic with his hands folded behind his head, it was a bit uneventful...

"Sonic! I got the Emerald!" Tails exclaimed, touching down on the ground in front of the speed demon, holding up the Emerald he fought Gamma for. Sonic grinned at Tails before shooting him a thumbs-up as Pinkie cheered for him.

"Nice job, pal! That the one from Windy Valley?" Sonic asked and received a nod from Tails in return. Suddenly, Pinkie's ringtone sounded off, she pulled out the phone, gave the usual hello before handing it to Sonic. "It's for you! Twilight!" Pinkie cheerily told him before he took the phone from her and put it up to his ear.

"Twilight? What is it? Eggman got your Emerald?! Crap! Do you know if the others still have theirs? You called Applejack and Rarity...they've still got theirs, good. How about Fluttershy? You saw some bots go flying towards her cottage?! Dammit! We'll get there soon!" Sonic handed Pinkie back her phone before giving them a serious look. "Fluttershy and Rainbow might be in trouble. We need to get over to her cottage as fast as we can. Pinkie, get on my back." The party animal did just that as Tails revved up his tails and they took off.

From his back, Pinkie asked Sonic, "Bots?" Pinkie asked as Sonic nodded.

"Yeah. They're after Fluttershy's Emerald. If we let them get that then we may be in trouble...Eggman's already got Twilight's. Speaking of which, do you have yours Pinkie?" Sonic asked her, his eyebrow raised before Pinkie reached into her hair and produced her red chaos emerald.

"Right here!" Sonic gave her a smile before they sped up again.

When they arrived at the cottage, Sonic grit his teeth in anger at the sight of a good chunk of the cottage missing and Fluttershy huddling in a corner in fetal position. A bandaged Rainbow was weakly holding herself up against the wall and glaring at the hole in the wall.

"We were too late!" Tails exclaimed as Sonic let Pinkie down before walking over to Fluttershy and kneeling down before her and resting a hand on her shoulder. Fluttershy jumped at the contact before seeing it was Sonic, tears fell from her eyes as she buried her face into his chest. Her fingers tightly dug into his hoodie and her tears soaked it thoroughly.

"Sonic, I-I'm...so...s-sorry...I c-couldn't keep the Em-emerald safe..." She apologized while Sonic smiled and rubbed the back of her head, gently running his fingers through her light pink locks. He placed a hand under her chin and gently turned her gaze up to meet his, her teary eyes caught his soft grin before his lips wrapped around hers, she closed her eyes and leaned into him before whimpering as he broke it off.

"It's alright, Fluttershy. I don't blame you." He paused to smile up at Rainbow. "Either of you. This isn't your fault so you shouldn't beat yourselves up like it is." Rainbow only clenched her fists in anger.

"But if I wasn't injured-" She started before Sonic lifted a hand to stop her.

"But you were and that couldn't be helped. Like I said, this is not your fault." Sonic simply told her as she turned her glare to the ground before Sonic walked up and placed a hand atop her head. "Seriously, it's okay. I know how you feel but calm down, you can get 'em next time." He smirked at her as she smirked in return. "Now, how many robots?" Sonic asked her with a narrowed gaze.

"Three of them. A purple, a blue, and an orange, they came in and then left with the Emeralds after blowing down the wall..." Rainbow told him as Sonic's eyes widened.

"Eggman wasn't here?!" He received a shake of the head before he grit his teeth. "That means Eggman sent those guys here and went after either Applejack or Rarity! Pinkie, you stay with Rainbow and Fluttershy! Tails, head over to Sweet Apple Acres! I'll make sure Rarity's alright!" Both of them nodded as Tails took off for the farm and Sonic bolted for the boutique.

"Please be alright, please be alright..." Sonic chanted before skidded to a stop by the boutique, sighing in relief after seeing that it was alright. Sonic pushed the door open and saw Rarity sitting down while working on a dress, she raised her eyebrows at him when he entered, staring at him through her glasses.

"Sonic? What are you doing here? You don't usually come to my boutique, not to say I'm complaining though." Rarity said with a smile as Sonic walked up to her.

"I came to make sure you're alright. Eggman's on the hunt for the Emeralds and I was afraid he came after you next..." Sonic explained as Rarity gave him a surprised look before removing her glasses and crossing her arms under her bust.

"Another Chaos Emerald situation? Hm...haven't we had enough of those?" She asked as Sonic grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head while offering a shrug.

"I guess it can't really be helped..." Sonic muttered as he sat down next to Rarity, his eyes dancing with curiosity. "So, what'cha doin'?" Sonic asked while he gazed at the dress she was sewing.

"It's a wedding dress. A woman came in earlier this week and requested me to make it for her, she's getting married in a month." Rarity explained with a smile before glancing over at Sonic and imagined him in a suit, her smile grew softer as a light red dusted her cheeks as she imagined herself wearing the dress she was making. In a bold move, Rarity stood from her seat before crawling into Sonic's lap, lighting up Sonic's face like a tomato.

"R-Rarity? Where did this come from?" Sonic asked, his face heating up when he felt Rarity's soft butt pressing into his...place of sensitivity...

"I know this may be just a tad...unladylike..." She whispered in his ear, sending a chill down his spine. She unzipped his hoodie and slithered a hand up his shirt and started groping his pecs. "But I just have this...sudden urge that I need you to...take care of..." She whispered again before gently nibbling on the heroes ear, his face was a sizzling grill and his...friend was making himself known. Rarity's eyes seemed to slightly widen as she felt something pressing against her rump, she then gave a sultry smirk at Sonic.

"Oh? It seems you're...poking me. I think it's only fair that you also poke these..." Rarity grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest, letting his fingers sink into her soft chest. Sonic was instantly forced to turn his head to the right before blasting a torrent of blood from his nose. Rarity moaned as she moved his hands around on her breasts, the poor hero's mind went completely blank...

He only thought of how much he wanted to change his last name to either Hyoudou or Sahashi...only then would it be believable...

Both froze shock still when the wall to the boutique was blasted apart, both mechanically turned their heads to the wall as Eggman stared on awkwardly. Neither party moved, merely staring at one another. Sonic and Rarity like to two deer caught in the headlights and Eggman like a 15-year old boy who just walked in on his parents going at it. **(UGH! FLASHBACKS!)** It was completely motionless, not a soul even thought about moving...

Sonic gave Rarity's tits one last squeeze.

The first shot was fired.

* * *

 **Gave you pervs a show! I'm no better since I wrote it...I don't regret it...**

 **I liked writing this chapter, _especially_ the start. Here, for any of you who somehow didn't get the references.  
**

 **Ponymon – Pokémon**

 **Ponymon A, B, & C – Pokémon X, Y, & Z**

 **Tanto, Sohto, Koenn, Zinnoh, Junova, and Qalos – Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos.**

 **Three Legendary Pegasi – Three Legendary Birds(Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres)**

 **UniTwo – MewTwo**

 **Super Bash Sisters Melee – Super Smash Brothers Melee.**

 **Kitsune McCloud – Fox McCloud**

 **Martha – Marth**

 **There! A chapter for us gamers and ecchi lovers! Anyway, see ya next time! Oh and yes, Highschool DxD has a HEAVY influence on the ecchi! Seriously, if anyone has read the Light Novels then you know where my username came from!**

 **Teehee...titties...**


	5. Awaken! Light of Truth!

Sonic wasted no time in lifting Rarity bridal and leaping back from the shot Eggman had made at the both of them, frowning when he landed before setting her down on her feet. The violet headed fashionista thanked him quickly before pulling out her whip.

"Could you not see we were having a moment?!" Rarity yelled in the anger of being disturbed. She was about to take him for herself dammit! She'd have to try again after Eggman was done and dealt with...

Sonic sweatdropped at what she said, a blush staining his cheeks, "Uh, right...a moment..." He suppressed his blush before turning a glare to Eggman and summoned Caliburn, getting into stance. He kept a close eye on Chaos, who seemed ready to fly at him with an attack.

"It's not my fault you two chose that particular time to...become one..." Eggman awkwardly muttered before frantically waving his gun around. "That doesn't matter! Can I kill you now?!" Eggman yelled, before signaling Chaos to attack, the water being leaping at Sonic with a claw poised to strike. Sonic met him halfway with Caliburn and slashed, making a way through Chaos' body before twisting around and slamming a kick into the exposed brain.

"You only wished you could Baldy Nosehair!"

* * *

Tails landed down at Sweet Apple Acres, grimacing when he saw the small group of Eggman's robots making their way to the barn, about three. Orange, Blue and Purple. His eyes narrowed when he saw that they each looked exactly like Gamma. He also took notice of Applejack being the sole inhabitant, it seems like the rest of the Apple family had evacuated, probably courtesy of Big Mac.

Tails landed down next to the cowgirl, summoning his arm cannon upon landing, "Need some help?" He asked, Applejack grinned down at him and tipped her hat.

"Much appreciated." She thanked him, frowning as the three bots landed before them. Tails grit his teeth when he saw that all three bots were even in the same general shape as Gamma.

"These are the bots Fluttershy and Rainbow must've been talking about!" Tails placed a hand under his chin while narrowing his eyes. "I've fought these guys before...or at least a bot like them. They're really strong, stay on your guard." He saw Applejack nod at him before pulling her gauntlets up in front of her face.

"Humans. Hand over the Chaos Emerald in your possession." The blue bot droned, Applejack glared at three of them as she punched her gauntlet-clad fists together. Her green eyes took in all three of the E-Series robots as well as the two of them. They were outnumbered. She grinned.

This would be fun.

"Over mah dead body!" Applejack retaliated, her grin grew when she noticed the robots seemed to be switching into full combat mode. Guns emerged from their bodies and their posture straightened. No more words needed to be exchanged between the two parties, although one more voice was heard.

"GRAH!" The voice of Knuckles yelled out while a red blur slammed down in front of the blue Gamma copy before smashing into it with his fist and sending it flying. Tails' eyes lit when he saw the Master Emerald's guardian.

"Knuckles!" The blonde boy cried in joy at the sight of his friend. Knuckles turned around and smiled at Tails and Applejack.

"Yo. Seems like these guys are here to cause trouble. You two need some help?" Knuckles asked with a smirk in place, Applejack just grinned in return.

"Nope. We woulda been fine." She replied easily before her eyes widened when the bot Knuckles had just decked reappeared behind him with its metal arm reared back before smashing into the back of Knuckles' head and sending him tumbling towards them. The redhead grit his teeth before flipping onto his feet and glaring at their robotic opponents.

"Is that how we're playing it? Alright!" Knuckles exclaimed as he got into stance beside Applejack and Tails, while the three Gamma copies all prepared for combat.

Knuckles and Applejack charged forward, rearing their fists back with all the intention of smashing the metal off of their opponents. Tails stayed back and began to charge a shot with his arm cannon, taking on the role of support.

Blue and Orange intercepted them both midway. Applejack threw a punch at Blue, only for it to drop into her guard and smash its fist into her stomach. The blonde felt the wind get knocked out of her before she was sent tumbling back, her body flipping against the ground before she kicked herself up and came charging once again.

Knuckles had managed to score a hit on Orange, but was given an uppercut in retaliation. Knuckles stood his ground before reaching forward, he grabbed Orange before chucking it to his right. Purple, who had been hanging back and waiting for an opportunity, leaped above Knuckles and aimed his gun down at him. Before any shots could fire, Purple was hit with a fully charged energy shot from Tails, who sent Knuckles a thumbs-up that was gladly returned.

Applejack blocked a strike from Blue before lashing out with her fist and nailing the bot where its eyes were located, it went staggering back from the force of the blow before getting sent flying by Applejack's following straight kick. Those kicks of hers packed a wallop.

"They ain't so tough!" Applejack happily exclaimed whilst pumping her fist into the air and dismissing her gauntlets. Knuckles smirked and cracked his knuckles, "True that." Tails grinned at the sight of the unmoving bots, before a small frown came across his face. Knuckles and Applejack had taken those bots down without nearly as much trouble as he had.

Was he really that far behind everyone?

The trio had begun to celebrate much too early however as Blue shot towards them at high speeds and flashed past Applejack.

"What in tarnation?!" The cowgirl exclaimed before her eyes widened in panic. "Mah Emerald! It got mah Emerald!" Applejack hysterically exclaimed while she wildly patted herself down. Her green eyes were expanded in horror, she cast a look behind her and gritted her teeth when she saw Blue already hovering away from the farm. Tails went dashing towards the fleeing bot.

"I got him!" He called out, only to feel a force strike him in the right temple, blood flew from his mouth as he was sent flying into a nearby apple tree. Every single bright red fruit falling onto his head. Not that he felt it anyway, that attack knocked him out cold.

"Damn you!" Knuckles yelled out in rage. The powerhouse brawler made a dash towards the Orange bot, his eyes widened however, when Purple grabbed him by the foot and chucked him backwards. Knuckles flipped onto his feet, his teeth grit in anger, he came charging forward...

 **BOOM!**

An explosion resounded right in the redhead's face. Knuckles was sent flying out of the explosion a burnt mess, he tumbled and flipped, his body bouncing off of the ground for a good few feet. He too, was out cold. Purple's grenade launcher was smoking from the recent shot.

Applejack snarled at the duo bots, feeling utterly enraged at the bleakness of the situation. With determination settling within her, she charged forward and reared her fist back, a punch was thrown at Purple, who moved itself to the right. Applejack threw both of her gauntlets up in front of her face, she grunted as she was forced back from the force of the strike.

Applejack lowered the gauntlets from in front of her face, "Ah refuse ta just watch ya'll damn bots walk away with mah Emerald!" Applejack eyes narrowed, as a head of spiky blue hair and emerald green eyes came into her mind. _"Sonic...ah won't let you down!"_ Applejack thought fiercely, Sonic had trusted her with this Emerald! Her sugar cube had put his faith in her to keep this Emerald safe and like hell would she betray that faith!

She would _not_ lose!

"I ain't done with ya yet!" Applejack exclaimed. The cowgirl kicked forward and ran straight at Orange, she quickly sidestepped the strike it sent at her. The blonde kicked off the ground before landing on Orange's head, she used the enemy robot's head as a footstool and launched herself up at Blue. "Git back here you!" She roared before planting a fist into the Blue bot's back and sending it plummeting back towards the ground. The Emerald it stole was released from its grasp, the gem skidding across the dirt of the farm before halting a fair ways from the combatants.

Applejack landed on the ground once more, glaring at the trio of robots that she had deemed her enemies, "Ah can't let ya have this here Emerald...someone important ta me left it in mah care. No way in hell will ah let ya have it!" Applejack exclaimed, putting her fists up.

She would win this! For him!

* * *

Sonic slashed the watery arm that extended towards him with Caliburn, following up on the slash, the hero bolted towards Chaos and quickly coated his fist in cutting wind. He threw his fist forward and embedded deep into where Chaos' stomach would've been. The water entity started to twist around the mini-tornado, before getting completely torn apart and flying towards different ends of the room.

While Sonic and Chaos duked it out, Rarity lashed her whip at the floating form of Eggman. The doctor had maneuvered his Eggmobile out of the way of the lash, only for Rarity redirect her attack and smash into the hovering aircraft. Eggman wildly flailed in midair thrashing about in his Eggmobile.

"You bimbo!" Eggman shouted in rage, pulling on his mustache.

However, the room's temperature suddenly dropped...several degrees.

Sonic had frozen in place, large amounts of sweat falling down his face as he turned to Rarity. The amount of sweat falling down his face grew tenfold when he saw the violent dark aura swirling around her being. Her eyes had shadowed over and only red dots could be seen past the veil of violet hair. Eggman stared frightfully at the angry woman before him, feeling that his very soul was being threatened...

It was at this moment that Eggman knew...he screwed up.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

* * *

 **(Music Insert: I May Fall — RWBY)**

Applejack narrowed her eyes, throwing a punch at Purple's face and forcing it to stagger back, the cowgirl back flipped over a clothesline from Orange. Upon her feet landing on the ground, she was forced to backpedal to avoid the rounds released at her from Blue. In a flash, she raised her right gauntlet and stopped a strike from Orange in its tracks.

Applejack refused to speak anymore at this point, her focus was solely on her robotic opponents. Her mind was dead set on destroying all three. There was no way in hell they were leaving with that Emerald!

The blonde gritted her teeth when both Blue and Purple came charging at her simultaneously, throwing several strikes at her as blinding blurs. She grunted as she tried to match the speed of their collaborative strikes, a few attacks broke past her guard, a particularly nasty one hitting her in the stomach. Her hands instinctively went down to her stomach, blood flew from her mouth from the follow up strike from Purple as she went to the ground.

Applejack immediately rolled backwards to avoid Orange smashing the ground where she previously resided. She kicked onto her feet and weaved around an attack from Blue, smashing the side of its head with a powerful gauntlet-clad fist, small bits of metal flew from her point of striking as the robot flew back a ways from her powerful smash. Her eyes widened when a grenade rolled right in front of her. Another explosion resounded as a dust cloud kicked up from where the grenade landed.

Applejack leaped out of the dust cloud, her body covered in severe burns and soot and a large portion of her clothes burnt.

Most of her top had actually been torn, showing a fair amount of bra and cleavage.

The apple farm girl collapsed to her knees in exhaustion, panting heavily as she felt the extreme pain from her burns. She had barely escaped a direct hit from the explosion, if she had taken it straight to the face as Knuckles had then she'd have been finished...

 _"These damn scrap piles...are tougher than ah thought..."_ Applejack thought, wincing as the burns on her now red skin continued to act up. _"They took out...Knuckles...and Tails too. This woulda been easier with 'em..."_ Her thoughts trailed to the two unconscious boys that were down.

Applejack felt the wind get knocked out of her when Blue smashed a kick into her side, right where her sensitive burnt skin was exposed. Unimaginable pain exploded from the point of impact. Damn! That hurt!

"GAH!" Applejack cried, before she was forced to feel the same pain in her cheek when Orange smashed a heavy metal hand down on her face. Applejack's resulting scream was purely silent as she fell to the ground, holding her cheek. Dear Celestia! It hurt!

Sue was left breathless by the bullet that imbedded itself in her shoulder, courtesy of Purple. Blood ran down her arm from the fresh bullet wound.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The pain...it was unbearable...

How was she supposed to fight back against this? Was there even any chance? She was clearly outnumbered, outclassed and in no condition to fight back.

What hope was left?

"No..." Applejack whispered to herself. "No. Ah will not..." She began pushing herself to her feet, being mindful of her now useless left arm. Now wasn't the time to be giving up! Now was NOT the time to be lying down! "AH WILL NOT LET YA HAVE THIS EMERALD!" Applejack screamed, slowly an orange aura began to envelop her form, stemming from from her gauntlets and encasing her in a vibrant show of orange. Slowly, the aura surrounded her bullet wound, carefully closing it shut and forcing the bullet out. Applejack's hair floated wildly about her, the pure power flowing through her shone brightly. Her green eyes narrowed before becoming orange themselves, glaring holes at her opponents before calling out.

 **"Awaken! Give me the strength to shed the light of truth upon this land of lies! Gauntlets of Truth Balance Breaker! True Honesty Armor!"** Applejack screamed out. Her gauntlets shone brightly before the material they were made of began to extend up her arms, both of her arms were covered first, armor plates jutted out from the shoulders, the smooth orange material then spread across her torso, forming perfectly around her chest area and giving the armor a much more feminine look. It spread down to her legs and encased them completely, the feet of her armor being flat. With one last orange-eyed glare towards the three bots, Applejack's head was covered as well, the face almost like a mask, glowing red spots in the shape of her eyes on it.

 **(Music Insert: Uncontrollable — Xenoblade Chronicles X)**

Wasting no time, Applejack charged straight at Blue, her feet making small craters with every step she took. Blue desperately fired rounds at her, only for every shot to merely bounce off of her armor harmlessly. Applejack reared her fist back before smashing it into Blue, her raw power completely smashing the bot in two.

"The woman's power has increased drastically. Threat Level: S-Rank." Purple analyzed, both it and Orange charging towards Applejack, fully intending to deal as much damage as possible. Applejack merely stared at them through the glowing red 'eyes' of the armor.

 _"Ah...ah feel like..."_ Applejack started in her mind, merely standing her ground as the previously deadly bots closed in on her. _"Ah feel so much stronger now...stronger than ever before..."_ The armor-clad cowgirl grabbed the charging Purple and threw it high into the sky, so high it became little more than a speck after a fair distance. _"Like I can do anything."_ Applejack reared a fist back before smashing it into Orange's body, the blow was heavy with no strength held back, several broken off pieces flying from the bot's body. Watching her would be assailant slam into a distant tree before falling onto the ground as a barely held together metal pile, Applejack turned her gaze upwards to the falling form of Purple.

"Like ah can _defeat_ anything." Applejack spoke to herself before holding her fist by her side. A violent, vibrant and swirling mass of energy gathered around it, being orange in color. It almost resembled a small sun. The grass around Applejack withered away before going up in flames, making the severely cracked earth around plain and visible for all to see. By now Purple was falling like a comet, if possible the energy around Applejack's fist only seemed to expand and grow more violent.

It was when Purple was only a few feet above Applejack that she began to throw her fist forward, " **Truth's Unbearable Pain!"** Applejack screamed as she threw her fist forward, smashing the enhanced, swirling mass of energy into its helpless, falling body.

There wasn't a body anymore though.

The pure, raw power behind Applejack's strike had smashed Purple into nothing more than raining pieces of metal. Purple's remains bounced off of her armor and littered the ground surrounding her, some pieces even coating the two halves of Blue and Orange's remains. Applejack stood tall over the destroyed remains of her enemies, her sleek armor glowing and reflecting the bright rays of the sun. From afar, it seemed like a valiant warrior woman who had completely decimated the opposition before her with little trouble.

On the contrary...

Applejack slowly began falling forward, the armor surrounding her body cracking and falling off before falling off. Every shattered piece of armor vanished as soon as they hit the ground, soon nothing remained on her person apart from her destroyed clothing, even her gauntlets had vanished.

"Did...did ya see that...sugarcube? I told ya that ya could trust me."

 _"I dunno AJ...it's not that I don't trust you...I just feel like I'd be putting you in harm's way for no good reason..." Sonic muttered, staring intently at the Emerald in his grasp before Applejack yanked it from him and stuck it under her hat._

 _"If ah can do somethin' ta help ya then a wee bit o' danger ain't nothing I can't handle." Applejack smiled at him before kissing the hero, more gentle than one would expect from her. "After all, you've already done so much fer me..."_

Applejack's face hit the dirt, her hair sprawling all about her.

* * *

Neither Sonic nor Rarity quite knew when Eggman had gotten his obese fingers on the Emerald. Sonic suspected that it was during Rarity's flaring of demonic rage while while Rarity insisted that it _must've_ been...not that...

She was in denial that this was slightly her fault. Perhaps _entirely_ her fault.

Granted, Sonic would never actually put the blame on her but it was still more than likely true.

"Sorry..." She muttered sheepishly when the suggestion came up, "I suppose my temper got the best of me..."

"I don't blame you, Rare. He shouldn't have gone and called you something like that." Sonic responded, causing Rarity to smile up at him before a light bulb seemed to flash over head.

"Well...I could always apologize by making you feel...great. We never did finish after all..." Rarity sultrily whispered before reaching down to his pants...

Well...that's when Rainbow and Pinkie had burst into the room. Staring wide-eyed at the scene.

"OH COME ON! AGAIN!"

* * *

 **One last chapter for 2015! Well, for me...maybe some of you are already in 2016 by now...**

 **So...I put in a Balance Breaker. Yes, this was planned. Yes there's a reason nobody in the story knows of this. Yes, all the Elements have Balance Breakers. Yes, Highschool DxD inspired the ecchi AND some of the actual action for this fic. No, the True Honesty Armor does NOT look like the Boosted Gear Scale Mail...okay maybe a little in the face but that's it!**

 **Now, don't go expecting back to back awakenings. They'll all come in time and I hope you'll enjoy them.**

 **Now, I have a question for ALL of you!**

 **Do you guys like music inserts? I mean, do you actually listen to the picked out song? It's alright if you don't, I'm honestly just curious. If not too much trouble can you answer in the reviews? It'd help.**

 **...**

 **Yes, Truth's Unbearable Pain is loosely based on the Jajanken from Hunter X Hunter...**

 **Oh! Before I forget! Do I have any artists in the crowd? I'd be your best friend if you could possibly draw me a pic of a human Sonic making one of the(as I dub it) "Naruto-esque shocked faces" like as in huge, purely white eyes used when something ridiculous happens in anime? PM me if you're interested! I'd love you if you could do that.**

 **...**

 **Platonically of course. I'm only 15, I'm not looking for a relationship.**


	6. A Blaze that Burns Evil Hearts

"What the hell is this?!" An angry Rainbow yelled at the sight of the two interrupted partners in the sinful, sexual acts. The spectrum head had literal fire flaring from her nostrils. Whatever she was expecting, it was NOT Sonic and Rarity getting cozy with each other!

Sonic weakly raised his hands in a defensive manner, "Now Rainbow...just give me a minute to—Pinkie why are you undressing?" Sonic interrupted himself to address Pinkie's current state of clothing, that being with her top off and her bright pink bra exposed.

"You're already in a position where I can make my move." She smiled exuberantly as her hands went to unclip her bra. Sonic's eyes turned to massive saucers at the action.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait! Can we take a minute and get our heads screwed back on!" In response to this, Pinkie tapped her chin.

"Hm...no." She said as she readied herself to pounce.

 _"It doesn't matter!"_

Sonic's ringtone blared out loudly as he silently thanked any and all gods above for the interruption as he pulled his phone out, "Hello? Fluttershy? What's up?" He asked his timid maiden over the phone.

" _S-Sonic...I need you to come over right away...Applejack...T-Tails and Knuckles carried her into my cottage just a little while ago..."_ Sonic's mouth settled into a deep frown at the word "carried". _"She...was in r-really bad c-condition...I'm healing her up but...she wants to see you..."_

"Okay. Tell Applejack I'll be there soon." Sonic said, his voice low and brimming with silent rage. He knew Eggman had something to do with Applejack's injuries, he wasn't about to simply glance this one over. By now, Eggman should have figured what happens when he hurts someone Sonic loves, if the incident at the Metal District wasn't enough...

"Sonic dear? What's wrong?" Rarity asked him, when began to stand up, giving her the silent signal to detach herself from him. No longer there was a blushing and slightly embarrassed Sonic, instead stood the no nonsense attitude of a hero. The fact that this look was brought forth after him receiving a call that clearly concerned Applejack was worrying for all of them.

"I'm heading back over to Fluttershy's...apparently Applejack isn't in very good condition right now..." Sonic said curtly and to the point as he headed to the door, "I'm heading over there right now. You three stay here or follow along. I don't care which you choose." He said before pushing the door open and blasting off in a burst of speed, his boost instantly kicking into life as he sped off towards Applejack's cottage.

"Eggman...if there's any permanent damage on Applejack..." His eyes seemed to almost glow with rage, "If there's anything missing...an arm, a leg, a finger, or even a damn tooth..." His fists clench together to restrain his anger, "What you took from her will be taken from you."

Casting his gaze upwards, as if hoping to find the target of his rage in the sky above him, his eyes widened when just such thing greeted him. An immense sky fleet all with Eggman's logo on the ships and all seeming more than ready to unleash hell on the city.

"So that's your goal huh? I won't let it happen!" Sonic exclaimed as he kicked up the speed to make it over to Fluttershy's.

* * *

"Real smart idea me...ask the strange man in a hood about where you are...it's not like he'd _vanish into thin air_ or anything." A young boy with spiky, blue hair atop his head sarcastically snarked at himself over his own course of action. Of course the mysterious weirdo wouldn't say anything, it's not like tiny little him could intimidate somebody like that.

"Although, there was that one thing he told me to do..." He muttered, looking up at the massive digital clock at the center of Station Square(which hadn't been there just a few days ago to him)that read 11:06, April 12th, 2016. How the date went from being March 2nd, 2010 to that was still a huge mystery to him, a mystery that frustrated him immensely!

He fell back against the rooftop he sat upon with a heavy sigh escaping his lips, "Where the heck am I?!" He then paused briefly, "Or...when the heck am I?"

Casting his gaze upwards, perhaps in search for an answer from some divine entity, his eyes enlarged to the size of saucers from what greeted him.

"What's all that?! Air Ships?!" Why the heck did it look like an entire military fleet was about to rain down destruction on the entire city. He narrowed his eyes at the logo on the side of one of the ships...was that a man with a mustache? Who the heck could that be?

"Eggman..." He didn't even hear himself whisper a name he didn't know in the slightest.

* * *

"Sister! That vile Doctor is declaring an all-out siege on our kingdom! We need to stop him!" Luna exclaimed as she looked out through one of the castle windows, her teeth bared as she watched Eggman's Sky fleet steadily approach.

"We can't, Luna." Celestia simply replied, remaining calm even as Luna turned a shocked gaze in her direction. The Sun Goddess crossed one magnificent leg over the other, opting to rest back against her throne with a serious expression on her face, "He has his weapons prepared to fire. If we personally attempt to stop him, he'll resort to attacking the innocents. This is different than the siege he and Chrysallis attempted before, in that scenario the conflict was initiated by their side. Eggman has yet to attack us and has shown no signs of doing so, but it is obvious he's prepared for us to take the initiative."

Luna growled, "But sister! We are more than a match for any of his attempts to attack us!"

"Luna." Celestia said sternly, causing the younger of the two sisters to wince slightly as Celestia furrowed her eyebrows slightly at her, "If the two of us, the rulers of this kingdom, directly involve ourselves in this conflict Eggman will unleash hell upon the people we have sworn to protect." Celestia frowned deeply, "I refuse to put them at risk. We shall opt to attempt negotiations with him first." She said with no room for any argument.

Luna backed down as her temper subsided, "As you wish, sister." She blinked in surprise when she heard Celestia let out a small chuckle. "Sister?"

"Of course, if _someone else_ were to put a stop to Eggman at his very core...then I suppose the need for negotiations would be pointless." She smirked and winked at her sister, who reciprocated the gesture when she caught on.

"I suppose that would be true."

* * *

As soon as Sonic made it to Fluttershy's cottage, he was already looking around for Applejack, "AJ...you alright?"

"She's right here." The soft voice of Fluttershy told him as he walked over to where she had Applejack resting, Sonic could see Tails on the adjacent couch in much better condition, seeming to simply be looking out the window at the commanding sight of Eggman's fleet.

"After I healed up Knuckles, he ran out as soon as he could. I think he wanted to do something about the Doctor..." Fluttershy said softly when she followed Sonic's line of sight.

"Sugarcube...is that you?" Applejack's weak sounding voice uttered out as Sonic took a seat next to Fluttershy over the couch that Applejack was in and taking her hand in his.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you holding up?" Sonic asked her. She closed her eyes for just a bit before opening them and giving him a gentle, loving look.

"Ah'm doing fine...thanks to Fluttershy..." Fluttershy smiled a bit from that before Applejack then pulled out the Chaos Emerald from her hat, which was resting on her stomach, "Here's the Emerald...Ah think it would be safer with you in mah condition..." Sonic frowned as he gingerly took the Emerald from her grasp.

"AJ..." Sonic started before she held up a hand weakly.

"Ah gave it mah all to keep our promise...Ah'd hate for all that to be undone..." She smiled softly at him, causing Sonic to smile back and hold her hand.

"You got it." Sonic said before standing up, "I'll make sure to get that Egghead."

"Ah know you will."

"I'll go get the Tornado fired up!" Sonic heard Tails speak up from his resting place as Sonic found himself grinning.

"Let's go crack that Egg wide open!"

* * *

Eggman cackled, one filled with a sinister and morbid feeling of mirth and amusement, "Not a move from those princesses eh? Just as expected." He cast a look to Chaos, "And of course, when we've gained that final Emerald there will be nothing to stop you." At the moment, Chaos was, in lay man's terms, a hideous creature.

Eggman's face lit up when his monitor picked up a dark blue bi-plane heading towards his fleet, "There you are you little brat. I knew you'd be the one to come and stop me." Eggman merely takes a seat back and relaxes as he watches Sonic approach his fleet, "I'll merely sit back and allow you to come to me. Chaos and I eagerly await your arrival."

* * *

"Tails! Make sure you get me right above the first ship we get to!" Sonic exclaimed as Tails nods before strapping his goggles onto his eyes and bracing himself to speed up even further.

"Gotcha! I'll get you there quick!" Tails replied as he got the Tornado shifted into an even faster gear and the bi-plane sped up insanely and made a beeline for Eggman's ships.

"I hope you aren't planning on busting all these ships down without me!" Rainbow yelled as she blazed by in a streak of colors and flew alongside the duo, "You just decide to go on a robot destroying rampage without inviting me? How could you?" Rainbow asked with a massive grin as she gave the blue head hero a wink, with a wink being sent back to her.

"I guess your invitation to party got lost in the mail!" Sonic grinned before backflipping off the Tornado and heading into a nosedive towards the airship Tails had flown him over, he summoned Caliburn as he neared the first ship. He crashed into it like a heat seeking missile, bouncing onto his feet and readying his blade.

With a burst of speed, Sonic blasted forth and zoomed by an entire squadron of Eggman's bots, the slashes were faster than the eye could ever hope of picking up. Sonic leaped to another ship, leaving massive explosion of Egg Pawns and the like behind him, tucking into a ball, he homed in on the nearest airborne troop and propelled himself towards it with his signature homing attack, he could feel his blood pumping as the grin spread across his face.

"Aw man! It's been a while since I could really let loose!" He curled himself into a buzz saw as he landed on the next ship he had targeted and cleaved an unlucky Pawn in two, "I missed this!" He went into a spin dash as blue light began to envelop his form, when he unfurled, he was encased a thick coating of light blue energy.

"Light the way!" He exclaimed as he shot off faster than any Mach speed jet, the only way to follow after him was the blue streak he left behind him as he flashed all over, bots exploded left and right and several areas of this particular ship in Eggman's fleet erupting in flames. Wasting no time, Sonic leaped straight up into the air just as the ship exploded and landing back onto the wing of the Tornado as if he'd never moved.

"Man that was fun. Nice to stretch out and all that." Sonic smirked, Eggman was down to entire ships in nothing more than a few minutes. Sonic's hair and jacket flapped all about from the rushing wind as he looked upon the rest of the fleet that he needed to take care of, not like that would be much trouble.

"Hey Sonic..." Tails spoke up to his idol, who turned to look at him to show his acknowledgement, "Isn't it super dangerous to have these things fall onto the city?" Tails expressed his concern over the consequences of destroying the ships. In response, Sonic did nothing more than jerk his thumb in the direction of the city, Tails turned his attention away from flying to follow where Sonic pointed to and he blinked in surprise when he saw Celestia hovering in the way of the falling ships with one of her delicate hands stretched towards each of them. Twin streams of golden sun flames were ejected from her palms before enveloping the entirety of both ships, Tails's eyes widened when not even ashes remained after the torrents of flames.

"Tia's got it covered." Tails heard Sonic with his voice filled with fondness and unbreakable trust in the Sun Princess, even using his own personal pet name for her as Tails smiled and nodded in understanding, "Besides, with someone like that doing all that damage, it's something we couldn't go without." Sonic chuckled as he pointed at Rainbow going wild with her flames and burning everything within sight to a fine crisp.

"Whoo! I'm so ready to fry some Eggman!" She grinned widely as flames enveloped her womanly, curvy frame as she flared her wings, "Flaming Sonic Rainboom Variant: Roaring Dragon Charge!" She screamed as she blasted forth like a comet, blazing straight through her targeted fleet ship and re-emerging on the other side as the ship was engulfed in multiple explosions before, like those handled by Sonic, plummeting towards the earth, being handled by Celestia before it could even come within miles of the city.

Even Sonic was slightly caught off guard when twin bolts of lightning crashed down onto one of the ships, causing it to suffer the same fate as its kin. Straining his eyes, Sonic was able to spot both Twilight and Trixie on the tallest possible rooftop with their hands outstretched. Sonic gave them both a thumbs up, which was given back to him happily as the number of ships dwindled and Eggman's fleet slowly became less and less of a threat.

Sonic cracked his fingers as he got ready to try out something he's been working on for a while, he opened his hand and started to wind his arm at an incredibly fast speed as wind began gathering in the palm of his hand, steadily forming a ball of wind about the size of a softball.

"Massive..." He started as wound his arm back, "Sonic Wind!" He yelled as he chucked it forward, the ball spreading out into the shape of a wind blade and proceeding to cut through three entire ships like a hot knife through butter and splitting them into two neatly cut halves with Celestia promptly vaporizing all of them.

"That all you got Eggman! You're making this too easy!" Sonic laughed in the thrill and heat of the battle.

* * *

"That's Sonic up there!"

"And Princess Celestia!"

"The Elements of Harmony are here too!"

"They're saving us!"

The young, blue-haired boy looked up incredulously at the sight above him, "Sonic...that guy up there is supposed to be me?!" He screamed in surprise when he saw who he presumed was an older version of him slice three hefty battleships in half with one attack.

"How...how can that be me? That doesn't make any sense..." He muttered before remembering how many people he didn't even know would either call out to him, pat him on the back, or even how some girls would ask for his autograph on their unmentionables...

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

* * *

"Sonic! That's Eggman's main ship right below us!" Tails exclaimed, the Tornado having made its way above their target. Sonic rotated his arms and stretched his legs in preparation.

"Sweet! I'll get in there and show that big, talking egg his place!" Sonic chuckled, "Hold down the fort for me, Tails!"

"Roger!" Tails replied, receiving a nod from the blue blur before he kicked off the Tornado's wing and went into a nosedive towards Eggman's ship. As soon as he reached the hull, he flipped onto his feet in a landing position. A squad of Egg Pawns greeted him in battle ready stances.

"How thoughtful of him to welcome me at the door!" Sonic smirked before blasting off once again, not slowing down in the slightest as he reduced each and every Egg Pawn to bits and pieces in no more than a few seconds. Keeping his speed, Sonic curled into a ball and smashed through the first wall he came across, bursting past to the other side and into the ship's interior.

"Alright, I'm in. Time to find that Egg!" He nodded to himself before taking off in a sprint, narrowing his eyes, his blue boost sprung to life as he shot off like a rocket towards Eggman's main control room.

"Gramps..." Sonic started, merely ramming through whatever bot stood before him.

 _"Yeah, kid?"_ Gramps replied, still troubled by the events that were occurring that felt so similar and yet...so very different from his own experiences.

"Did...this happen for you?" Sonic asked.

 _"Well...not quite the same actually..."_ The ancestral hedgehog started, " _Eggman did have Chaos and all that...hopefully you can avoid what happened after Chaos got all seven emeralds..."_

"All seven?!" Sonic cried out, of course he knew nothing good would come from Chaos absorbing all the emeralds but for Gramps to know...

 _"Don't_ _worry about it too—"_

"Sonic! Is that you, my friend? You're looking as great as ever!" The loud voice of Eggman greeted Sonic, being accompanied the sound of the propulsors that kept Eggman's current mech airborne, a mech that held much resemblance with a viper.

"Eggman! You're looking as _fat_ as ever!" Sonic snickered, something that caused Eggman to growl from the shot at his size, something that amused Sonic greatly.

"You nasty little!" Eggman growled before forcibly calming himself down and placing a massive grin on his face, "So be it! However, I wouldn't be so giggly if I were you!"

"Oh what? Am I supposed to be scared by that thing? Not very impressive, Eggy." Sonic poked fun at Eggman's creation as he crossed his arms. He found himself tilting his head when Eggman's grin merely grew in response as Sonic felt something wet wrap around his ankle and yank him up, hanging upside down, suspended in the air as Eggman laughed madly.

"Like Chaos's new look? Six emeralds worth of power is his secret." Eggman said as Sonic raised a brow from his current position, not seeming to be very affected.

"Yeah that's great and all but I don't appreciate those tentacles coming out of him. I've seen quite enough of the hentai that Tails watches when he thinks no one's around and leaves it on his computer." Sonic stated bluntly as Eggman gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Sonic...that is sick."

"I know."

An awkward silence hung in the air between the two nemesis.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'm here!" The voice of Rainbow yelled out as a stream of scorching hot flames engulfed the tentacle that held Sonic up, reducing it to steam. The winged girl of scorching flames landed on the ground just as Sonic did so, the two of them standing back to back.

"What are you doing in here?" Sonic asked her as he locked eyes with Eggman.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to back you up!" She grinned as her fists burst into flames, "I can handle big, wet and ugly here. Why don't you go deal with Eggs Benedict over there?"

"Are you crazy? That thing almost killed you last time!" Sonic yelled at her, causing her to smirk.

"Trust me, I can deal with him now. I've gotten stronger too." She said, her tone filled with pure confidence in her ability.

"...Fine. I won't forgive you if you get yourself hurt though!" Sonic replied before winking at her, "Be careful, alright?"

"Leaving your girlfriend to fight for you? How low, Sonic." Eggman taunted him as Sonic grinned.

"I know she'll be okay! I believe in her no matter what!" Sonic grinned as Eggman started to fly in the opposite direction.

"Then come catch me, Sonic!" And with that, the never ending battle between the two nemesis was sprung to life once more!

Rainbow smiled at Sonic retreating back, "I'll make sure you can view me as an equal." She then turned back to Chaos, "Now let's get on with the show!"

Spreading her wings, Rainbow flew at the God of Destruction with a flaming fist reared back. She threw her attack forward, the flaming appendage then sinking into the watery body of Chaos, much like their first encounter.

Rainbow gave a wide smirk, "Oh think this still surprises me? Hell no!" The area where her flaming fist inhabitated began to bubble from the intense heat being concentrated in that spot, "I'll just burn you up from the inside!" She yanked her hand out of the water creature before leaping back, tongues of flame leaking out of her mouth, "This time I'll win!" A massive flamethrower was ejected towards Chaos 6, who responded by sinking down into a rather massive puddle that caused the deadly stream of flames to blast over it.

Rainbow cried out in shock as she expanded her wings and leaped into the air just as Chaos's head leaped out of the puddle in much the same fashion as a shark head that was devouring its prey. Rainbow grit her teeth as Chaos shot out three tentacles at her airborne form.

"Think you've got me, eh?" She grinned as searing hot flames gathered in both of her palms, "With the flames in my right hand...and the flames in my left...and the mighty flames of a dragon in my lungs..." Her cheeks then puffed out as fire before she scorched all three of the tentacles approaching her, reducing them to piping hot steam that clouded the room in a heavy mist.

"How'd you like my Phoenix Cry! Not a bad move, huh? Gotta give credit to that anime I watched with Tails a while ago! That main character is a serious badass with those flames of his! He pulls off pink hair pretty well actually!" Rainbow's voice yelled out from amidst the fog.

The sound of flames igniting was heard, "It wouldn't be very original to go stealing move names though! That guy fits a dragon pretty well, but me..." A single wing was set aflame, "I think I'd much rather call myself a Phoenix!" The flaming wing flashed by Chaos, cutting through several tentacles and filling the room with even more vapor than before.

"How do you like ya big drip? I'm way better than I was be–" Her eyes widened when Chaos's massive, watery teeth sunk into her right arm, causing Chaos's teeth and oversized maw to be colored red with her blood.

"DAMMIT!" She screamed in pain and continued to scream as Chaos thrashed her around with her arm still between its teeth before tossing her body up into the air, only to fall back down towards Chaos's jaws as they sunk into her left wing, the resulting scream was so filled with anguish, pain and suffering that one would think she was being tortured...which was honestly what it felt like to her...

Chaos tossed her aside, her limp form smacking into the wall nearest, causing even more pain to her already mutilated wing. Her eyes were wide in pain and disbelief as she fell forward and onto her face, her wing bent at an awkward angle as blood poured from its many holes and her arm lay at her side uselessly as the bone had been beaten into. A pool of blood was beginning to form underneath her.

Chaos's tentacle wrapped around ankle and lifted her unconscious form in front of its face, blood continuing to fall into the puddle below her before it raised her above its mouth with all intention to consume her whole.

"Not...today...I'm not dying today..." Her weak voice spoke up as a weak flame started off in her hand, before it grew and spread over her arm and then spread across her torso and over to her other arm. From her torso, the flames then spread to her legs and feet. Finally, as the flames tickled at her neck, Rainbow Dash gave the God of Destrcution a fearless, defiant glare before the flames engulfed her head and bright light equivalent to staring directly at the sun shined forth.

The next thing Chaos knew, its grip held nothing but air as the smoke cleared and standing before the corrupted beast of liquid was Rainbow Dash...

A laurel sat atop her iconic head of colors, on each of her wrists were golden bracelets, her torso was well-adorned with a white toga that hugged around her chest snugly and draped down to her knees, brown sandals wrapped around her feet and toes.

However, the most eye-catching addition was her bow, which had expanded to be twice even her height! It was simply massive and easily dwarfed its own wielder in terms of size.

 **"Awaken, fill me with the spirit to stand by those I cherish. RainBow Balance Breaker! Wings of Icarus!"** She screamed as she held her massive bow up and at the ready, a fire arrow the size of a fully grown man being knocked with little difficulty.

"I know you aren't going to answer this but..." She grinned wide, "Remember when I said I consider myself to be a Phoenix? Well here I am, rising from my ashes!"

* * *

 **So...been a while huh? I can only hope that those who enjoy this story haven't already given up on it(not like I'd blame them...)but I'm back! I won't lie, I kinda strayed away from Sonic for a bit...lost my way I guess you could say. No worries though! I've remembered why I love this series so much! I'm back and ready to go!**

 **Once again, I apologize for the impromptu hiatus but as our good ol' pal Eggman would say, It's time for a change of pace! Let's rock it!**

 **P.S. Yeah I know this chapter's chock full of Fairy Tail references(the chapter title even). Sue me.**


	7. It's Over

Welp. Don't know how else to really say this so I'll make it blunt and quick.

I'm done. This story and series are hereby discontinued. I won't be updating it anymore, probably ever.

If you're wondering why, well it's just because the interest I had for My Little Pony have vanished in its entirety. I refuse to say it's wrong for any of you to like it, as everyone likes different things however I can't find it in myself to seriously enjoy and write about a pony show aimed at a demographic of little girls.

I still have a love for Sonic as I wait for Mania, as well as Forces in all of its DeviantArt glory.

RWBY, Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, etc. Those are where I still form ideas to write about. I've run dry on MLP and to be brutally blunt? No one writes in this crossover section anymore, all of the big titans of this community have moved on or stopped updating.

It's been a fun ride, trying my hand so harem in the least expected place with as much filthy perversion as Highschool DxD and battles inspired by Fairy Tail and One Piece in nature. I started this story when I was 12 years old in January 2013 and I'll be 17 by the end of this year. Thank you for joining me on it.

If anyone is interested in adopting this, then by all means PM me. First come, first served.

Good bye.


End file.
